


Misplaced Shirt

by Keshire



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshire/pseuds/Keshire
Summary: "Is that... my shirt?"MC didn't realize the shirt they're wearing actually belongs to Louis.Prompt for 500 followers milestone.
Relationships: Louis & Protagonist (Code Vein), Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Misplaced Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Louis-with-an-s  
> Please inform me if anything is wrong with the formatting/tagging!

\- Louis wasn’t some neat freak. He could be just as messy as the next person, but either way, he’d always be able to find what he was looking for. This time, he was looking for one of his shirts, and for once he couldn’t find it in his room where he thought he left it.

Walking out of his room with scrunched eyebrows and rubbing the back of his neck, he sets his eyes on the back of your head. You sat on the couch, reading some old magazines and books as you relished in the serenity during your time off from missions. Everyone was just out scouting and finishing up jobs for other revenants since they couldn’t get very far without you.

Louis had research to do and finish up. With how busy he always is, a flimsy shirt shouldn’t bother him. Just as he reaches his desk cluttered with books and piles of paper, he hears you call for him.

“Louis! I have that book you lent me,” His eyes land on you again, this time he can see you from a side profile. He could see your smile as you held up his book, your sleeve looked familiar too. “I thought I should give it back before I forgot.”

He went to you. As he came closer, he made a discovery. A very flustering discovery. He doesn’t understand where you found his shirt, but he can’t say that it bothers him. In fact, you never looked so good. Even if it was just a normal long-sleeved shirt he sometimes wore to bed.

 **“Is that…my shirt?”** Louis asks, his eyes raking over your body before he caught himself. It would be just as mortifying you thought he was some pervert for staring at your body, but you were wearing his shirt, it would be hard to not want to admire you.

You look down at the shirt, the thought not hitting you until you look up with flushed red cheeks. You shake your head as you open and close your mouth like a fish on land.

“Is it? I-I didn’t know, I thought it was one of mine considering it was nearly the same size and I tend to accidentally leave my clothes out. ” You tug on the bottom of the sleeve, equally embarrassed about the situation. How could you just pick up a random shirt and assume it was yours? “P-Plus, it was super comfortable…”

Louis coughs, capturing your attention. His cheeks were painted pink as his only visible eye averted away from you before he looks at you again.

“I-I don’t mind. I was just surprised to find it on you, that’s all.”

Before you can say anything else, Louis gently takes his book from your hand and walks off, his head ducked down.

You shakily sigh. You’re a bit too flustered to continue sitting there, Louis only feet away at his desk where the two of you can clearly see each other. You pull up one of the faded magazines from the table and bring your knees to your chest. How could you make such a silly mistake? You buried your nose in your sleeve and taking a few breaths. _It did smell like him._


End file.
